


don't leave me (this way)

by jesmacallans



Series: seven whole days [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, F/F, Love, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: Sara gets badly injured on a mission, trying to fight the magical fugitives.orthe one where Sara dies and Ava is heartbroken.





	don't leave me (this way)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before y'all hate me, someone asked me to write this, so I did. Also I love angst and writing angst so I just had to. Listen to the song "If You Say So" by Lea Michele if you want to cry even more.

The Legends, Ava and a few other Time Bureau agents just finished a mission, fighting magical fugitives. They had swords so it was a pretty hard fight. Though, of course, the Legends managed to send the creatures back to wherever they came from. Ava smirked, once the last fugitive returned to its place in hell. She turned around and searched for her girlfriend, who was twirling her knife, before gripping her left side. Ava’s smile immediately got replaced by a frown as she moved closer to the smaller blonde. “Sara, are you okay?” She said. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s probably just a scratch.” The captain said with an awkward smile on her face.

Ava didn’t think much of it and grabbed Sara’s hand and opened a time portal to the Waverider. The agents opened another portal that led to the Bureau. Ava, of course, wanted to stay with her girlfriend and her friends for a while so she went through the portal and pulled the captain with her.

When they all were on board, the portal closed. Ava turned around to look at her girlfriend but then she realized they weren’t holding hands anymore. She heard a loud thud and looked beside her, Sara was laying on the ground and her hands were once again gripping her side, her eyes clenched shut. It’s like it all happened in slow-motion. “Sara?” Ava yelled, kneeling down next to her body. The other Legends immediately stood beside her and around their captain. “Nate, bring her to the med bay. Now!” The director ordered when Sara’s eyes rolled back, losing conciousness. The man quickly hoisted Sara into his arms and quickly scrambled to the med bay.

“Gideon, what’s wrong with her?” Ava said, worry evident in her voice. She kept pacing around the room, her arms behind her back. “It looks like Captain Lance was stabbed in the upper left side of her torso. It did not strike the heart but a few of her major arteries were hit. It has caused internal and external bleeding.” The A.I. responded. “Please fix her.” The tall blonde said. Nate, Ray, Mick, Zari and even Charlie were standing near the left side of the captain’s bed. They were awfully quiet.

It was silent for the next sixty secconds before Gideon dropped a bomb on them. “I’m sorry, Ava. There’s nothing I can do.” The A.I. said. “No, no, no. There must be something you can do! You are an artificial intelligence for god’s sake! Can’t you just stop the bleeding?” The director didn’t want to give up. She just couldn’t lose her. “Sara has lost too much blood. She only has a few minutes left.” Ava realized she was crying when she felt the salty teardrops on her lips. “No, Sara can’t die. No!” She suddenly yelled, rage and sadness being the only two things she could feel. “Aves.” A gasp came from the bed.

“Sara!” Ava crossed the distance and ran to the bed, putting her hands on her girlfriend’s cheeks. Her face looked too pale. “Ava, I’m sorry. I love you so much,” The captain said, sobbing. “Please don’t forget me.” She continued. She knew she was dying and that there wasn’t anything that could stop this from happening. “Sara, no! Don’t- don’t say that. You aren’t going to die. You have to stay with me, okay. Keep fighting for me. I can’t lose you, Sara, I can’t.” The director sobbed too, even though she was trying not to cry. “We’re supposed to move in and live together. I can even see us getting married at one point. Growing old together. You are the love of my life. You can’t leave me here. Don’t you dare give up on me, Lance.”

Sara tightly held onto one of Ava’s hands. “Listen to me. You have to let me go. You can’t change my fate or bring me back. I’m dying, Ava. And i just want to say that you’ve made me so happy. I’ve never been this happy in my life. I’m sorry. I love you so much. Promise me you’re gonna let me go. Promise me you’ll move on, eventually.” Sara looked at her girlfriend with hope in her eyes. “I- god, Sara, I promise. I love you so much too, you jerk.” Ava said.

Then, Sara looked at the other Legends. Her family. They were all crying now as well. Even Mick was agresssively wiping running tears off of his face. “Take care of eachother. I love you guys. Try not to screw up time as much, okay.” The captain said, sadly but still making a joke. Nobody said anything but they nodded their heads.

Sara pulled her girlfriend’s face to her own with the last power she had in her. Ava leaned in and kissed her, deeply and passionately, trying to convey how much she loved Sara into their kiss. The captain let out her last breath, her arms falling down back to her sides. “Sara?” The director said, disbelief evident in her voice. “Sara!” She said again, shaking her girlfriend’s body lightly. But of course, there was no reaction. She was gone.

“No! Sara, please! Wake up. Wake up!” She shook her girlfriend’s body a little harder and then pressed her fingers to Sara’s pulse. Nothing. “No! We have to do something! I have to bring her back. I don’t care how I- I just need her back! Please! Please just- let me go!” Ava screamed, hysterically, tears rolling off of her cheeks when Nate pulled her into a hug.

The Time Bureau director struggled against his tight hold on her, but to no avail. She gave up and sobbed. “I need her.” Ava said, her voice raw and breaking because of the tears and the screaming. The Legends all stood around the director, joining the embrace, trying to comfort everyone and themselves. No one in the room believed that their leader, their captain, was dead. She had gone through so much, even died a few times and came back to life. But now, she’s actually gone. And no one could change it.

A few hours later, Ava was laying on Sara’s bed. She was clutching one of Sara’s sweaters, trying not to cry. But the words that her girlfriend said before her death just repeated in her mind, over and over again.

She couldn’t forget how her voice trembled and salty tears running down her freckled cheeks. Or the way they kissed their last kiss. Filled with sadness and passion. Not wanting to let go just yet. Or the way Sara breathed out her last breath into the kiss.

Ava’s eyes overflowed with tears again. She felt so many emotions at once. Sadness, because the love of her life was gone. Anger, because she left her. Doubtfulness, because she wanted to change the past while also knowing that she can’t.

Ava couldn’t stop crying now. She threw the piece of clothing onto the ground whilst sobbing heavily. After 30 minutes, she fell into a deep sleep, still thinking about Sara and what they’ve gone through together.

* * *

_“Come quietly and I’ll make sure you get your job back at Sink, Shower & Stuff.” “When did a legend ever go quietly?” _

_“You tried to kill us first.” “No, I tried to warn you but you don’t take warnings, do you?”_

_“Screw his orders. I need you here.”_

_“You came back.” “It’s like you said, you needed me.”_

_“We never should’ve tried to be normal. I’m not normal, alright, I’m never gonna be normal and I’m not gonna be normal for anyone.” “I don’t want you to be normal.” “You don’t?” “Hell no.”_

_“Well, three weeks before I got a girlfriend.” “Did you just call me your girlfriend?” “Maybe.”_

_“I’m here. I’m here, Sara, and I need you to come back to me. I need you to come home.”_

_"You, you are wonderful. And I've never been this happy in my life. But you deserve better, you deserve so much better."_

_“You’re real. You’re as real as I feel about you.”_

_“I love you.” “There is no me to love.”_

_“Because I love you, you goober, and nothing’s gonna change that.”_

_“God, I love you.”_

* * *

**_How could you leave me this way?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it even though there wasn't a happy ending this time. Also, my username on Twitter is @jesmacalians. :)


End file.
